A Little One Of Their Own
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Magna Charge create their son Speedlight. :)


**robotman25 asked me one day about Magna Charge and my OC Rachel having a child and he helped me with this story idea. Some of you might remember that in "Keeper Of The Future", it was revealed that Rachel and Magna Charge had a son. Well, this story reveals the origins of their son.**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Speedlight. Also, robotman25 helped me out with Speedlight's powers. :)**

* * *

 **A Little One Of Their Own**

Rachel was standing by one of the fountains inside the Academy, gazing into the water as she thought about the time she had been accidently flung into the future. She hadn't told anyone what she had seen, but while the knowledge of what she had seen weighed a bit on her, she solemnly swore to herself that she'd make sure the future she saw happened, especially for all her friends.

She then remembered seeing her future self and future Magna Charge with a little one and when she had gotten back to the proper time, she had learned that the Ultron robot had been thinking about asking her about them having a child. She now decided to head for Mags' lab, hoping the inventor would have some spare metal and spare parts that Rachel could buy off her.

A blaster arm gently wrapped around her waist as she was walking and she paused and turned her head to smile at the same Skylander robot she had just been thinking about. "Hello, my magnetic charge," she said sweetly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Magna Charge hugged her to him. "My proton," he said, a smile on his face. "What were you thinking about?"

She lifted up her head. "How did you know I was thinking about something?" She asked.

"You were staring at the water in the fountain for a long time," he answered. "And you looked thoughtful."

Rachel smiled at him. "Magna, remember when I asked you about…us creating a child for us?"

The Ultron Skylander went still, his one eye wide. "Yes," he said after a moment, a small bit of hope in his voice.

"I was heading for Mags' lab to see if she had some spare parts that she wouldn't mind parting with so that you and I could do so," the Tech Portal Master said to him.

Magna Charge looked hopeful. "I hope she does," he said. "What would our child be? Boy or a girl?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled at him. "A son," she said.

The robot's eye grew brighter at that and he scooped Rachel up in his arms and raced to Mags' lab with her holding on and giggling happily as they made it to their destination and knocked. Mags opened the door a moment later, but she looked rather flushed. Rachel blinked. "Um, is this a bad time, Mags?" She asked gently, giving the inventor an out if she needed it.

"Oh, no, no, come on in," Mags said before looking at herself in the mirror and seeing why Rachel had politely asked her that. "Oh, it's alright. Luminous was…um…um…,"

She squeaked when two white-clad arms came around her waist, yellow-gold hands rubbing her sides, and a yellow-gold face pressed into her neck, making her blush profusely. Both Magna Charge and Rachel blushed a little, but smiled all the same. "We'll come back another time, Mags," the robotic Skylander said gently as he wrapped his blaster arm gently around Rachel's waist again and she nodded.

Luminous picked up his head and smiled. "Oh, hello you two," he said with an easy smile, still holding onto Mags, whose face was now a bright red. "Sorry, I was just showing my lovely inventor how beautiful I think she is."

"Luminous," she pleaded softly, but not really moving as he kissed her cheek, giving her a loving look as he finally released her and she composed herself again. "What can I do for you two?" She asked the Tech Portal Master and her partner.

"Well, Rachel and I have been discussing having a child," Magna Charge explained. "We were curious if you had any spare metal or parts that you would be willing to trade with us."

Mags perked up at hearing that. "Hold on a moment," she said, back to her usual peppy self as she headed for one section of her lab. "I know I've got something here."

Luminous stood by the other two, smiling as he watched her. "What are you looking for, my dear?" He asked.

"Lumi, do you remember those two boxes I had set aside? They had parts to make a complete robot?"

Blushing at Mags' nickname for him, he came over and tapped her shoulder, pointing to one of the work tables where the boxes were. "Those ones, my love?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as they brought them over to another work table and showed them to Rachel and Magna Charge. "I even made instructions for this robot too."

Rachel glanced at the instructions and smiled, showing them to Magna Charge, who also smiled. "Wonderful," he said.

"How much do we owe you for these parts, Mags?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"No charge, on one condition," she said. "Can Lumi and I be your child's aunt and uncle?"

"Yes," the other two said in unison.

Later on, in Rachel's room, she and Magna Charge were just about done with creating their son, who looked like Magna Charge, but he had two legs and his eye was blue like Rachel's eyes. The two selected a gold and red color theme for their son and had placed wheels in the heels of their son's feet, the idea being that if he ran really fast, his legs would merge and his feet would be replaced by the wheels which would combine to look like Magna Charge's wheel. Before they were ready to have Master Eon come in, the Ultron Skylander looked at the Tech Portal Master, who nodded her consent and held out her arm.

The Tech Skylander very gently and carefully drew a small sample of his love's DNA and took a sample of his own DNA and placed both samples carefully into the circuits of their new son before Rachel called Master Eon in and the guardian of Skylands smiled as he directed some of the magical energy around Skylands to flow into the newly-created Skylander. A moment later, the small robot's eye flickered to life and he sat up, looking at his surroundings with curiosity before looking at Rachel, who smiled at him.

Seeing that, the small robot reached for her and she picked him up, holding him as he placed his head on her shoulder, watching as Magna Charge came up to them, also smiling. "He's the spitting image of you, Magna," Rachel said.

"But definitely has your eye color and personality," the Ultron said to her, looking at his son with a smile as the little one reached out towards him and he extended his own hand, letting his son hold his hand as the Tech Portal Master looked up at Master Eon.

"Thank you, Master Eon," she said.

He nodded with a smile. "May I ask what your little one's name is?" He asked curiously.

Hearing his voice, the new Skylander looked up at him in awe, making his new parents smile as they moved closer to the guardian of Skylands and allowed him to hold their son. "I think…Speedlight," Magna Charge said.

Rachel's face lit up as she remembered that was the name she had heard her future self and future Magna Charge call their son when she visited the future. _So he chose our son's name,_ she thought with excitement and happiness. "Yes," she now said aloud. "Speedlight."

Master Eon smiled. "That's a wonderful name for him," he said, handing little Speedlight back to them, who nuzzled his head against his father's shoulder and his eye blinked contently as Rachel stroked his head lovingly.

Thanking the guardian again, the two took Speedlight to Mags' lab. Speedlight looked around curiously and after a moment surprised his parents by speaking. "H-Home?" he said hesitantly.

The two smiled at that. "That's right, Speedlight," Rachel said, making her son look at her. "This place is home."

"Mama," he said, making her smile more.

"That's right, son," Magna Charge said proudly.

Speedlight reached up and gently felt his father's magnetic horns before feeling his own magnetic horns. "Just like you, Daddy," he said, now forming a sentence. Rachel had happy tears in her eyes as the Ultron Skylander lifted his son up into the air.

"That's right, kiddo. Just like me and your mother," he said proudly.

They arrived at Mags' lab and the peppy inventor let out a shout of joy and excitement at seeing the new little one, who shied away just a little, but was curious enough to peek up at Mags cutely. "Aw, he's so sweet," she said, gently rubbing Speedlight's arm with one hand.

Luminous came over and smiled. "What is his name?" He asked.

"Speedlight," came the soft response from the little one as he hugged his father, still a little shy.

"Hello, Speedlight," Mags said with a smile.

Rachel accepted her son from Magna Charge. "Sweetie, this is your auntie Mags and your uncle Luminous," she said, her voice taking on an encouraging tone. "Can you say 'hello' to them?"

Apparently, that was the encouragement the little robot needed because he turned to the inventor and former light villain. "Hi," he said, reaching for Mags, who looked at Rachel. The Tech Portal Master nodded, letting the inventor hold Speedlight, who grew curious about her hat and suddenly, Mags felt her hat being lifted off her head and to everyone's surprise, Speedlight was holding it over his head with his magnetic powers.

"Well, he has your powers, Magna," Rachel said with a smile as her lover beamed and stood taller with pride before his eye widened at seeing his son's hands glow a golden color and a file full of papers gently floated over to them.

"And your telekinesis, my proton," he said in awe.

Luminous chuckled. "He's definitely your child, you two," he said with a smile.

The new parents beamed with pride before seeing the other Portal Masters come into the lab, having heard about their companions' new child and they were introduced to Speedlight, who zipped around them happily, a little shy at first, but then eager to meet them all, especially his mother's Skylander partners.

Rachel and Magna Charge smiled as they watched their new son and then smiled at each other. "We're parents," the robot Skylander said before holding her close. "I have a son with you."

She smiled. "Yes," she said. "A little one of our own."

The two shared a quick, loving kiss as they continued watching their son meet the others and accepted the warm congratulations from their friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for robotman25 and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
